


Any Regrets?

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of truly finding a cure for Barnabas, Julia travels at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Regrets?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



"Barnabas, you must help me," Julia informed her traveling companion, entering the room with him from her part of the suite. She was holding her dress up in front of her, coming directly over to him and presenting her back to him. "If I am going to this ridiculous affair with you, you can at least manage the zipper and catches for me."

As always, the gentleman in question felt his very soul bridling at the imperious tone she took with him, and yet he did not openly show offense. As always, her determined strength in guiding him along her path by her choices appealed to something deep within him. He did not wish to admit that her strength stirred the very parts of him that Angelique had appealed to, while her ability to pose as a lady drew on corners that had belonged to Josette.

"Women's fashions are always ridiculously complicated," he informed her as he rose from his chair to attend to her needs. It gave him a scandalous view of her bare neck and shoulders, and if he chose to look over the pale skin of one of those, he would have an unparalleled view of her modest cleavage.

He wondered if she knew that her femininity struck him as fiercely as her no-nonsense manners. So many things they were still learning of each other, he mused. Ever since she'd risked everything to go and save Adam for the sake of saving himself, Barnabas had been made more aware of his true feelings for her.

"Your fingers are deft enough with them," Julia told him as he was pulling the zipper up with his left hand, his right one resting on her hip to hold the dress in place. "And this affair is ridiculous; you have not convinced me otherwise."

"I have not because I agree, my dear doctor," he told her as the zipper came fully to the top of its resting place. Now he used both hands, noting with appreciation that she shivered when the large ring he wore brushed the bare skin of her shoulder while he fastened the hook and eye above the zipper.

She looked over her shoulder at him in surprise. "But you insisted!"

He let his mouth twitch in the palest imitation of a smile, nodding once. "You had no reason to wear this dress, and I find it most becoming, Julia. This function may be ridiculous, but it is formal, and will let us observe the current power structure of the city's plutocrats as they try to appear most generous to the foundation we have created," he explained. "I dislike such things, as you do, but they are necessary evils."

"As long as they remain the only evils in the room, Barnabas," Julia said, smiling at him. It was, he decided, only proper to kiss her lightly on the lips for that smile and her easy acceptance of his reasoning behind the affair of the night.

* * *

The dinner had been, as both of them had expected, a boring and pretentious showing of wealth by the local plutocrats. Barnabas had been as charming as he could be, which lasted most of an hour, but in the end, it was Julia who had to pick up being the gracious one. Their foundation, a charity designed to outwardly help those with rare health conditions, and secretly to find more people like what Quentin and Barnabas had been, would have quite a boost in their operating budget.

Now, though, finally free of the expectations of a culture steeped in politeness and bureaucratic customs, Barnabas walked the night, his companion at his side, cane beneath his hand and ready to be of use should they find trouble.

"Barnabas," Julia asked softly. "Do you regret any of it?"

He didn't need her to clarify. He was cured, able to live a life as a normal man, but the cost had been high. At least Barnabas was no longer bound to Adam, but he had lost his family. He had to stay away, in order to protect them from Angelique's malevolence. Yet, even knowing that the witch would never stop her efforts to ruin Barnabas, Julia remained at his side.

"Only that I will not see the newest Collins' generation rise above the curse I brought down on us," he told her, and felt it sitting honestly in his heart. "I do worry that when Angelique finds us again I will be at a loss for how to protect you, my dear Julia."

Julia wrapped her arm tighter around his, leaning into his care. "You and I have managed against all odds, Barnabas, and we shall continue to persevere, should the witch find us."

He did not correct that optimistic wording. If she chose to believe it, and it brought comfort, he would redouble his own guard for them. "Do you regret any of it?" 

He looked down at her as she considered his words. "While I could have done without a few of the frights over the years, and I do feel a small loss at those who died since I have met you, death comes to all in turn." She leaned her head on his arm now as they strolled leisurely toward their hotel. "I am still fascinated by all that your existence means to science, Barnabas. But I do not regret that we seem to have finally found a true cure for you."

He paused their walking and turned so that he faced her, drawing his arm from her hold so that he could take her hand. The cane rested loosely beneath his hand even as he studied her features once more. He found her to be a mature beauty in ways neither woman of his youth had been allowed to find. Her intellect was dizzying. Her will and determination made his own seem only a pale rival. Her ability to survive, even against his own murderous rages early in their association, was staggering.

"Wed me, Julia. Be my bride in this new life you have ushered in for us," he urged her. It was not as sudden as it seemed; her rush to Singapore to save him from Adam's illness had begun this path for them. He wondered if he still had possessed the ears of a vampire would he have heard her heart skip a beat?

"Yes," she breathed, and tipped her face up. He obliged, with a kiss that was tender and careful until she demanded more.

Her passion was equal to the rest of her traits, he decided, as that kiss sealed their new alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt offered up the idea of chasing down the program's intended next arc, and so I have done so.


End file.
